


#NahdarVebb

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: #CloneWars [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: #CloneWars, And am still salty with Disney, But I really love Jedi Apprentice, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Anakin Skywalker, Caring Obi-wan Kenobi, Don't have to read the book to understand, EU references, Episode: s01e10 Lair of Grevious, Fluff, Gen, I mean I ship it so, If Star Wars had Social Media, Jedi Apprentice - Freeform, Legends references, Mentioned Nahdar Vebb, Mild Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Social Media, The clones love their Jedi, but know that they're crazy, minor Aayla Secura/Kit Fisto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: "Lair of Grevious" told through social media!





	#NahdarVebb

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own star wars  
> Please Read & Review!

**Aayla Secura @Knight_Aayla_Secura**

I heard about Nahdar, @KIT_FISTO . I’m so sorry.

8134 Likes     1074 Dislikes     26788 Comments     34165 Reblogs

#CloneWars #NahdarVebb #Jedi #Death #OneWithTheForce #Sad #KitFisto #Padawan

 

**Kit Fisto @KIT_FISTO**

Thank you Aayla. It’s alright. Although I mourn the loss of my former Padawan, I will take comfort in the fact that he is now one with the Force. He did his duty as a Jedi Knight and did his best to serve the Republic.

10454 Likes     1274 Dislikes     386708 Comments     54689 Reblogs

#Jedi #CloneWars #NahdarVebb #OneWithTheForce #Grief #TooManyLost #Death

**Bant Eerin @banteerin**

I’m so sorry Master Fisto. Will Nahdar have a funeral?

3014 Likes     1067 Dislikes     2535 Comments     54565 Reblogs

#Jedi #Funeral #NahdarVebb #KitFisto #OneWithTheForce #CloneWars #Death #Padawan #Master #Grief

 

**Kit Fisto @KIT_FISTO**

I’m afraid not, little Bant. I must ask that you stay safe. I would be devasted to lose both of my former padawans.

30104 Likes     10824 Dislikes     13528 Comments     70245 Reblogs

#Padawan #Grief #BantEerin #Jedi #CloneWars #OneWithTheForce

 

**Bant Eerin @banteerin**

Don’t worry about me, Master Fisto. Advantage of being a Healer: I’m almost never actually sent to the front lines.

6759 Likes     1054 Dislikes    1088 Comments     124465 Reblogs

#Jedi #OverProtectiveMaster #KitFisto #Healer #CloneWars

 

            **Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

You should still stay safe @banteerin. There have been enough Jedi lost to this war due

to carelessness

5914 Likes     1004 Dislikes     10358 Comments     174765 Reblogs

#CloneWars #BantEerin #Jedi #CarelessnessWillGetYouKilled #ChildhoodFriends

 

            **Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

True, and just because it’s unlikely that you’ll be sent out, it’s still possible. Don’t forget

to practice techniques other than those used for healing!

80934 Likes     1954 Dislikes     384658 Comments     201465 Reblogs

#CloneWars #BantEerin #Jedi #CarelessnessWillGetYouKilled #BeCareful #Healer

 

 

            **Bant Eerin @banteerin**

I will, don’t worry you two!

2434 Likes     1023 Dislikes     1093 Comments     10045 Reblogs

#Worryworts #KitFisto #AnakinSkywalker #Obi-wanKenobi #Jedi #CloneWars

 

            **Kit Fisto @KIT_FISTO**

They’re right to be worried- you’re prone to being self-sacrificing to a degree beyond what a Jedi should.

101334 Likes     10724 Dislikes     33563708 Comments     113575 Reblogs

#Jedi #BantEerin #IRememberYourInitateDays #ServiceToTheRepublic #AboveAndBeyondIsNotAlwaysGood #SelfSacrificing

 

            **Bant Eerin @banteerin**

            And none of you are?

1035741 Likes     25684 Dislikes     708028 Comments     200165 Reblogs

#Hypocrites #Jedi #KitFisto #AnakinSkywalker #Obi-wanKenobi #SelfSacrificing

 

            **Kit Fisto @KIT_FISTO**

I am not, though I cannot say the same for Kenobi and Skywalker

91334 Likes     10954 Dislikes     35677888 Comments     145765 Reblogs

#NotAHypocrite #Jedi #AnakinSkywalker #Obi-wanKenobi #TheresAReasonSkywalkerHasTheMonikerOf #HeroWithNoFear #Reckless #BothOfThem

 

            **Anakin Skywalker @Anakin_Skywalker**

Hey…

91334 Likes     10954 Dislikes     35677888 Comments     145765 Reblogs

#Jedi #ImNotThatBad #StopPickingOnMe

 

            **Obi-wan Kenobi @Official_Obi-wan_Kenobi**

            I don’t think we are to an unnecessary degree.

91334 Likes     10954 Dislikes     35677888 Comments     145765 Reblogs

#AnakinIsTheRecklessOne #Jedi #JustDoingMyDuty #CloneWars

 

            **Captain Rex @CaptainRexOfficial**

Ha

Like or comment if you work under a Jedi who is self-sacrificing to an unnecessary degree- add a tag (especially if they disagree)

300095675434 Likes     2054 Dislikes    3077888 Comments   9000145765 Reblogs

#GeneralSkywalker #AnakinSkywalker #Reckless #Crazy #Jedi #GeneralKenobi #Obi-wanKenobi #HimToo #ItsAJediThing

 

            **Commander Cody @CODY**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     35008 Comments     170065 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralKenobi #Obi-wanKenobi

 

**Kickback @KickbackAtYou**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     35678 Comments     157035 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralSkywalker #AnakinSkywalker #AhsokaTano #CommanderTano

 

**Swoop @SwoopOfBlueSquadron**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     35888 Comments     140975 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralSkywalker #AnakinSkywalker #AhsokaTano #CommanderTano

 

**Flyby @FlyingBy**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     3598 Comments     150165 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralSkywalker #AnakinSkywalker

 

**Silver @SILVER**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     1778 Comments     150165 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing#GeneralSkywalker #AnakinSkywalker

 

**Blackout @DontYouHateABlackout**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     2078 Comments     13965 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralSkywalker #AnakinSkywalker #GeneralKenobi #Obi-wanKenobi

 

**Spark @LightASpark**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     3546 Comments     15765 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralSkywalker #AnakinSkywalker #GeneralKenobi #Obi-wanKenobi

 

**Kix @CallTheMedic**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     1248 Comments     140665 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralSkywalker #AnakinSkywalker

 

**Hardcase @JustALittleHyper**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     1549 Comments     14065 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralSkywalker #AnakinSkywalker

 

**Jesse @J3553**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     2563 Comments     15074 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralSkywalker #AnakinSkywalker

 

**Dogma @RulesAreMadeToBeFollowed**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     1904 Comments     150097 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralSkywalker #AnakinSkywalker

 

**Charger @ChargeTheRays**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     1052 Comments     141345 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralSkywalker #AnakinSkywalker

 

**Appo @Appo_Official**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     3004 Comments     145568 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralSkywalker #AnakinSkywalker

 

**Boomer @BoomChickaBoom**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     2098 Comments     156765 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralSkywalker #AnakinSkywalker

 

**Waxer @ItsNotWhatYouThink**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     2454 Comments     1567765 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralKenobi #Obi-wanKenobi

 

**Boil @FightTheFightWinTheWar**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     3577 Comments     143575 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralKenobi #Obi-wanKenobi

 

**Crys @CrysNotCries**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     1356 Comments     139865 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralKenobi #Obi-wanKenobi

 

**Trapper @TRAPPEROFFICIAL**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     2455 Comments     140065 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralKenobi #Obi-wanKenobi

 

**Echo @MySquadNeverSeemsToHearOurOrders**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     5678 Comments     145045 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralSkywalker #AnakinSkywalker

 

**Fives @FiveFours**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     7134 Comments     1450775 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralSkywalker #AnakinSkywalker

 

**Tup @Tup**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     1029 Comments     120765 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralSkywalker #AnakinSkywalker

 

**Longshot @ItsALongshot**

Ha

81334 Likes     1954 Dislikes     3005 Comments     10457 Reblogs

#Jedi #Reckless #Crazy #Idiots #ItsAJediThing #GeneralKenobi #Obi-wanKenobi

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!


End file.
